Unstoppable
by Heart-Shaped Quill
Summary: -IxT- There was nothing left. Nothing. Nothing left to stop him from seeing his face. Nobody left to tell him what to do...Nothing could stop him now; not when he had her blood on his hands at last. "I have you now. Not even Amu can stop me. Us."


**A note from MAG: **At last I finally post some Takuto! Remember, if guyxguy relationships aren't your thing, leave now or forever hold your peace. Opinions are valued, good and constructive! Beware: this is pretty sadistic.

**Inspiration: **That poem we studied in Literature class ("The Lion's Bride" by Gwen Harwood), and the song "Friend or Foe" by t.A.T.u.

* * *

**.~.~.**

**Unstoppable**

_.~.~._

* * *

There was nothing left. Nothing. Nothing left to stop him from seeing his face. Nobody left to tell him what to do; he was a free man. Freedom was everything he wanted, in so many forms, and at last he had gotten it.

Nothing could stop him now. Not when he had **her** blood on his hands at last.

She had been the last on his list. How long had it taken him to finally bring down that little pink-haired bitch? She never knew when to give up, always refused to see the cold hard truth in front of her. Being the person she was, she couldn't accept that this was a problem she couldn't fix, and so she had been the hardest to break. But he couldn't help but feel a sense of achievement as he smirked down at the younger girl, her mutilated body pale and littered with severe injuries, surrounded by a dark scarlet puddle that had been spilt only moments ago. Her dying scream had been prolonged for as long as possible; it still echoed in his thoughts.

No remorse came to mind. Yes, nothing could stop him now.

Not even **him**.

Heavy panting broke the still air, his silent victory. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was; he already knew. However, he looked over his shoulder and turned around to face the person regardless, stepping to the side to reveal her body to him.

_How does this make you feel I wonder? Is this proof enough?_

He watched his face pale on looking at the girl who only moments ago he had heard scream in agony. He watched as his crimson eyes, now ablaze with utter hatred, moved from the body to glare up into his own icy blue ones. Ah, if only he knew the reason.

But he would know soon enough.

He raised his claws menacingly, moonlight glinting off the bloodstained artificial metal jetting out from his hand. "You finally made it, Tadase..." he breathed out seductively, taking a step towards him.

The young blonde took a step back from the now-deranged catboy. Body rigid, he pointed his sceptre at him in preparation to attack. "S-stay back..." was all he could manage to say in his current state of denial before his arm started to shake uncontrollably, the current sight in front of him hard to fathom. The attack came to mind but the words dried up in his mouth, refusing to be said. He could not strike. He could not accept what was happening. He had entered a state of shock. He was traumatized.

_Amu...dead? H-He killed her?_

Tadase dropped his stance, and looked down at the ground to avoid that mesmerizing blue gaze. "How...how could you?" he uttered in no more than a lifeless whisper, disbelief evident in his words. This monster in front of him right now...it just couldn't be the same person he had known all his life.

But, Ikuto being Ikuto, was not going to listen to anything. He wouldn't let that stop him, not now. Not when he was so close; he couldn't turn back.

Not when everything he had ever wanted was right in front of him.

Ikuto continued walking over, brushing past Amu's body without a second glance. He caught the head Guardian blinking back tears at the sight, and he sneered.

"A-Answer me, you murdering cat!" Tadase ordered shakily, desperately trying not to let Ikuto see his emotions.

"I prefer not to, your highness..." Ikuto said with distain as he slunk over to Tadase. He narrowed his eyes in response and attempted to attack again, but Ikuto had already closed the wide distance between them, and in one swift movement grabbed his arm.

"L-let me go!" Tadase said as he struggled in Ikuto's hold on him, but it was futile. The catboy's grasp was strong; he was locked in place. Frozen in fear, he managed to catch one of his trademark smirks as he watched the teenager sidestep behind him, still keeping a hold on his arm. In yet another swift movement, Ikuto managed to shift positions, so now he was behind Tadase with one arm curled around his waist.

"No one can help you now, Kiddy King. I have you right where I want you..." Ikuto whispered in that seductive voice as he ran a claw lightly down Tadase's neck. The young blonde cringed slightly and gasped as a line of blood trickled from the open cut, but he didn't complain any further.

"Did you think I wanted to come here!"

"Of course, that's why you accepted my offer; to meet me here on the rooftop of Easter. All it took was a little...prodding..." Ikuto lowered his face, so that he could whisper the following to Tadase: "Saying that I had the wench with me, your wench..." On saying this, Ikuto lowered his head to lick the injury on Tadase's neck, causing the boy to shiver at the touch. Ikuto smirked at the metallic taste of blood; it was sickening.

"Don't call her that! Otherwise I'll-

"What? Attack me? I'd like to see you try."

"J-Just watch me!"

A strong silence fell over the two boys. The tensions were high; both males expected something to happen, but what?

"Of course you wouldn't." Ikuto whispered with a calm smile, his fingertips brushing lightly across Tadase's body, urging him to submit.

"I...I can, and I will!"

Such strong words coming from a boy of his young age, but it wasn't like he would follow through with them; to Ikuto, he was all talk. And after what had happened between them, there was no way he would hurt him. It was in there somewhere, that mutual feeling. He knew it was, and he wouldn't stop until he could reveal it.

Ikuto swiftly shifted in his position again, so now he was standing in front of Tadase, moving his hands around to grip his shoulders. Before Tadase could catch his breath he was pushed into the wall behind him, Ikuto's hands never leaving their position. The young blonde flinched and cried out in pain when he collided with the hard wall, and he looked up into those catboy's eyes with unmistakable terror. Who knew what he was capable of, now that he had killed Amu?

Ikuto tightened his hold on Tadase's shoulders, his face just centimetres away from his mouth. "You wouldn't hurt me. I know you wouldn't. I know you all too well..." Ikuto breathed out the last six words knowingly. Tadase froze at the warm breath on his neck.

_Know me? He doesn't know me!_

I know you all too well... how can six small words hold so much meaning? Six little words... they meant nothing to him now, but there was truth in them. As much as Tadase would have wanted to deny it he couldn't.

He **did** know him all too well. He knew him from the inside and out; the evidence of a childhood torn apart by lies and betrayal; the proof of a repaired relationship, after years of feuding. And also, the evidence of the morning after that-

No, he didn't want to think of **that**, the reason why he was mad at this cat in the first place. It wasn't the appropriate time or place to be thinking about **that** incident.

It wouldn't have mattered; now that he had killed Amu, a girl he thought meant so much to the teen, Tadase hated Ikuto with such a passion he couldn't put it into words. But as he glared hard into Ikuto's eyes, Tadase couldn't help but see something beyond the insanity, beyond the cold-hearted defences the teenager had set up all around him. Was that the old Ikuto? The Ikuto that wasn't so heartless? The Ikuto who could possibly-

An indescribable feeling rose from the deep pits of his mind, the one he thought he had put to rest...what, some time ago now? He couldn't remember. He forced it back down and shook his head, looking away from the man who had murdered his friend.

_No...I hate him! I do! I can't forgive him for what he's done!_

But if that was true, why hadn't he attacked him yet? Why couldn't he hurt him like he had been hurt himself?

. . .

He was right; he, Hotori Tadase, couldn't attack him. How weak.

_Tadase, don't fall for it! He's manipulating your mind again! Just like he did that ni-_

The sceptre landed on the floor with a clatter, but Ikuto took no notice of it.

"I have you now. Not even Amu can stop me. Us."

And with that, Ikuto closed the space between them, capturing Tadase's lips in his.

If he wasn't so petrified he might've pulled away at this point. Questions spun their way through his mind, becoming a tangled search for answers. Why was he letting this happen to him? Hadn't he learnt his lesson from before? How could he just let himself get manipulated once again by the murdering cat of all people? But the hidden temptation was far too high, and as he felt Ikuto move one hand to rest on his cheek, Tadase gave in and allowed Ikuto's tongue to hungrily taste his mouth. The feeling was exhilarating, but Tadase persisted in his refusal of it.

The blonde felt a slight chill as Ikuto ran a claw down his chest, cutting the sterile white ruffles away as if they were nothing. As the shredded frills fell at his feet, he barely noticed the rest of his character transformation vanish amongst the sparkles, only to be replaced by his now-ragged school uniform. Feeling Ikuto's hands travel along the slashed areas, Tadase closed his eyes and completely submitted to the kiss, standing trapped against the wall in a paralysed state of rising euphoria.

"Ik...uto..." Tadase managed to gasp as Ikuto slowly departed from his lips to lick his neck and run a hand down his spine. He shivered at both touches, before letting his eyes flutter open slightly. Ikuto was also out of his chara-nari, he realized. But it was the only piece of information he could process; he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this weakened, this breathless. Before Tadase knew it his eyes were hovering at half-mast again, and with a sigh he slid down the wall to hit the floor.

"Yes Tadase...that's my name..." Ikuto breathed out huskily as he lowered himself to the floor, positioning himself so he was straddling the weakened blonde. Only this time, it wasn't just a kiss he was looking for.

Ikuto couldn't help but smirk when after a quick kiss he tore off what was remaining of Tadase's shirt and ran a hand down his chest, rubbing his nipple once he got to it. The wide-eyed expression on the blonde's face was priceless, and the moan that resulted from the groping was even better.

"Tsu-Tsukiyomi Ikuto...this...this isn't-

Ikuto silenced Tadase with another kiss, moving his tongue along to cover every crevice inside. As he moaned into the kiss, Tadase found that Ikuto had pulled him up from his spot on the ground and onto his knees at some point. How that had happened he couldn't seem to comprehend, as he hadn't noticed. Ikuto's hands drifting all over his body was enough to think about at the moment.

"Trust me Tadase; what I did was worth everything. You know how I feel about you, and I know yours about me. There's no use trying to hide it anymore. You can't escape..." Ikuto breathed out those words into his ear before he nipped it slightly, all the while he traced every inch of bare skin on Tadase's body. Ikuto pulled back slightly and smirked, liking what he saw. "I can make it more enjoyable for you...let me..."

He gave a slight gasp when he felt the cat-like boy's hand enter his shorts. But he didn't protest, nor did he flinch in surprise at the touch. He was completely taken in, consumed by the desire of passion, a thirst for more. He had no other choice but to submit.

The next time Tadase opened his eyes, they weren't looking down at the ground. Ikuto had placed a finger underneath Tadase's chin and tilted his head up, so that they were looking at each other. Hazed blue irises searched his soul, before Tadase denied them access by fluttering his eyes shut. He felt another panted sigh escape from his own lips; what was Ikuto waiting for?

"Let's make this a night to remember..."

Those words sounded familiar...didn't Ikuto utter those same words on that night? He couldn't remember, and it didn't seem to matter much at the moment.

Feeling Ikuto's hand move on him, Tadase resisted the urge to give in to the indescribable feelings that the teenager was making him feel. He tried to bite his tongue to stifle the low moan trying to escape, but he found no point in resisting anymore; now, it was much easier to give in, to surrender. He briefly opened his eyes to see Ikuto lean forward to capture him once more, and his train of thought soon dissolved into a lingering whimper.

_I...I must return the favour..._

_..._

_No more of this. He won't have to lead me anymore..._

Ikuto briefly pulled away from the kiss so he could remove Tadase's dampened shorts to continue the pleasure, but was almost put off guard when he felt a pair of hands grip his shoulders. He looked up to see Tadase's tired eyes staring deeply into his, his pupils dilated, his panting breath forming small puffs of cold air. Hiding his surprise, Ikuto smirked at the dark blush he could see on the younger boy's face. He looked straight back into the shade of soft red, and with a little smirk of his own Tadase moved in closer to swiftly take him into a passionate kiss.

The teenager remained unfazed at he allowed Tadase immediate entry into his mouth. As their tongues exchanged greetings, Ikuto felt one of his hands reach behind to grab a fistful of his midnight-blue hair, and Tadase reared up so he could further deepen the kiss.

_Ah, so that's how you want to play? Very well..._

Ikuto smirked into the kiss as he felt Tadase's hands clumsily trail down his back to the hem of his pants. His slim fingers slid along the edge, until they reached the front.

_I'll take you, Tadase..._

Tadase's fingers halted at the zipper. Should he? Could he handle this? He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this feeling, expressed only through action.

But he wanted to do this; he couldn't hide that fact no longer.

But it was so frustrating, concentrating on two things at once.

As Tadase's fingers fumbled with the zipper, he gasped as he started to feel unexpectedly lightheaded. But he didn't want to stop, not now. He stubbornly tried to stay in focus as his world started to spin before his very eyes. He broke away from the kiss and took a breath of air, his eyes fluttering rapidly. Everything was becoming a blur. A wave of tiredness fell over his senses; not now, not now.

But not amount of wishing would work.

_Damnit Ikuto... _

With that last thought his body gave way, and his eyes drifted towards an unconscious state.

Ikuto caught Tadase as he fell and held him in his arms. He sighed as he nuzzled his cheek; he knew the kid wouldn't last long after what had happened tonight, for both of them.

As he let the exhausted boy rest against his chest, Ikuto thought back to the last week. So much had happened, Easter kidnapping him for some random reason being somewhat of a highlight. Being kept from the outside world for five straight days, with no source of communication whatsoever had been his turning point; it had started to become too much. He had problems to solve, after he had left the distressed blonde in his bedroom on that day. How could he prove anything if he was stuck in solitary confinement! But when they had captured Amu too...well, that had driven him over the edge. He had to kill **everyone** in that place, he had to get out. It was what they deserved after everything they had done to him.

But none of that mattered now. His freedom was achieved; he had gotten was he had wanted, and more. He could now live his life however he wanted to, and nobody was going to stop him. As long as he had his lover by his side, none of life mattered.

Tadase's breath was heavy. His body was exhausted from both physically and mentally-damaging events; he had never felt more exhausted in his life. His arms were flung over Ikuto's shoulders, pale hair hanging damp over his face. Weakly, he lifted his head a little to look at Ikuto. He shivered as a cold wind chilled his exposed upper body, and he collapsed onto Ikuto's warm chest.

As his eyes closed once more, the same thoughts repeated in his mind: immoral, wrong. How could he let himself fall under that cat's spell again? What would his friends say if they found out he had been sleeping with their enemy? It was morally wrong, he'd be shunned. That was why when he had awoken on that day, to find Ikuto by his side, he had to shun him from his life. He had tried to lock out an emotion that only Ikuto could provide, denial soon taking over. He figured if he never saw him again, it would make life much easier.

But nothing could ever stop that feeling, no matter how much he tried to escape from it.

Tadase smiled a soft smile as he felt Ikuto's hand stroke his hair. He could tell that the catboy had fallen out of his terrifying and thankfully temporary stage of madness. How he didn't know; it was an instinctive feeling. But there would always be that sensation that he was feeling right now, the feeling he knew was mutual, the feeling Ikuto had been trying to show him all along.

_This feeling...it could only be love..._

And that feeling alone, was unstoppable.


End file.
